kirby_ocs_and_fcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reo
Age: 18,384 (18 in human years) Height: 1’2” (35.56cm) Gender: Genderfluid Birthday: November 29th Creator: Moonlightpuffball (tumblr) Appearance Reo is a small, gray, dragon-like puffball. He has dark gray hair with red tips, long black horns, and wing-like ears on the sides of his head. He has icy blue eyes and scars over both of them. His feet are red and resemble paws of a cat, and he has dew claws on both feet. He has a long tail with a pointed, red tip. His right arm is prosthetic. Bio Reo currently lives with his friend Shiver, and her daughter Emily. He doesn't often leave the house, and he spends most of his time sleeping or playing with Emily. This is due to his worry about the world outside. In the past, he had a large sex drive, and was rather well known for that. No one knows why he doesn't anymore. He does have a rather messed up past, as well, as Reo witnessed his sister being taken away by authorities. After he left home, he fell in love with a girl that eventually died from cancer. Even worse, he was diagnosed with clinical depression at a young age, which did send him through some rough patches in life. He was stabbed through the head by Ayla, and ripped nearly in half by a murderous puffball. He was soon infected with a parasite that we call Spirit. The parasite was mind controlling and forced him to be rather destructive, but he did become a bit happier during this time. He eventually developed a bond with the parasite, talking to it and letting it control him every now and then. Spirit left him after a while due to a Weeper kicking it out, and he went total psychopath, killing his lover and several of his friends in cold blood. He later committed suicide by drowning himself.* *This is not canon to the current Reo's storyline, but it was in the past or may in the future. Trivia * Reo's original design was inspired by the Pokemon Staraptor and Dragonair. He has kept his original coloration since early 2013, the year of his creation, but his overall design has changed quite a bit. * He sounds exactly like Ashe. * For a while during some Tumblr roleplays, it was an ongoing joke/idea that Reo would somehow be able to have a large amount of children with how huge his sex drive was. This is ironic, because he is sterile. * He does have two biological children with an unknown mother: Cayosin and Kaylah. No one knows how they were created. * He is capable of changing his biological sex. Even though this doesn't physically change his appearance other than skin color, he does like putting his hair up in a ponytail while female for some unknown reason. * He is rather infamous for acting very childish. * Reo knows several human languages and can write in them, but for some reason, he never learned to write in English/Common. * His native language is Draconic. * He doesn't know how to count past 10. Yes, this is actually true. * He is panromantic and pansexual. Category:Puffball character